


No Place Like Home

by Severely_Lupine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severely_Lupine/pseuds/Severely_Lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidental magic turns the Snape living room into Oz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

Hermione sighed and slipped into the hot water.  She’d had a long day and was looking forward to a nice soak.  Unfortunately, just as she was really starting to relax, she heard a cacophonous series of crashes come from downstairs.

 

She leapt out of the tub, threw on a bathrobe, and ran downstairs.

 

The living room had been transformed into something out of a fairy tale.  The walls were covered in bright flowers, furniture had been Transfigured into fanciful, stylized alternatives, corn seemed to be growing thickly from the carpet, and—she blinked—part of the floor was covered in yellow brick.

 

“What happened?” she yelled, trying to navigate the tall stalks of corn and avoid tripping over a mushroom-esque footstool. 

 

“Well,” said Remus’s voice, but there was something oddly tinny about it.  When he stepped out where she could see him, she gasped.  His skin was silvery and metallic, and he was wearing a metal funnel on his head and, for some reason, holding an axe.  “We were reading a story to Evia—that is, I was reading to her while Neville played with her on the floor and Severus sat in the corner pretending not to enjoy our company . . .”

 

“The point, Remus,” Hermione prodded, trying to see through the corn.  “Wait, where’s Neville?”

 

A large, tawny paw peeked through the corn a moment before it was followed by a furry muzzle.  Hermione jumped, but when she saw the confused, slightly embarrassed look on the lion’s face, she cried, “Neville!”  She turned back to Remus, who was tapping his metal fingers together and staring at them curiously.  “How did this happen?”

 

“You remember how we were unsure whether Evia was a witch or not?” said another voice. 

 

Hermione worked her way through the corn until she saw her husband sitting on a poofy, fuzzy butterfly-shaped chair with their daughter, now wearing pigtails and a pretty blue frock dress, in his lap.  Hermione bit her lip, fighting not to laugh.

 

“She is,” he said grumpily. 

 

Hermione just smiled and nodded in understanding, while Evia pulled another piece of straw from the end of Severus’s sleeve.


End file.
